Saitama y un gran rivam
by mateo12
Summary: Saitama encuentra a un rival digno pero este es más fuerte que Saitama y antes de que saitama llegara a combatir El hombre combatia primero.


Cuando saitama conoció a Genos también vio a un hombre muy poderoso a su lado. El hombre podía volar, convertirse en un hombre de lava, podía multiplicar su poder hasta 1000 veces mas y podía teletransportarse. Saitama le pediría un combate. El hombre pasaría a su transformación de lava y multiplicaría su poder por mil. Así saitama estaba perdiendo. Saitama dio un golpe pero no le afecto lo atraveso. Saitama se sorprendió pero se dio cuenta de que su puño se estaba quemando. Después el hombre usaría muchos golpes. Esos golpes harían que Saitama tuviera quemaduras por todo el cuerpo así cayendo desmayado. Después Genos insistiria en ser el discipulo de Saitama y El hombre el cual viviría con saitama para ser rivales. Genos les contaría de como murió su familia por culpa del cyborg. Genos: Yo estuve a punto de morir cuando el profesor me salvo. Genos: Desde entonces peleo por la justicia mientras busco al maldito cyborg. Y después seguiría hablando hasta que Saitama... Saitama: Resumelo en 20 palabras o menos idiota. En otro lugar un cientifico loco quería el cuerpo de Saitama y el hombre. Nota del autor: El tipo se llama el hombre ok. Enviaría a sus robots a pelear los cua les esta vez sería quemados ya que quemo el piso y quemo a todos ahí. Después el hombre quitaría la lava del suelo. Y solo quedaba 1 el cual les diría todo sobre la casa de la evolución incluido con la ubicación. Esta vez el hombre quemaría por completo la casa de la evolución con solo lanzar lava. En la casa de la evolución todos morirían porque antes de que despertaran a Asura Kabuto. Estos se produciría porque después de que Saitama habriera la puerta subterranea el hombre se convertiría en el hombre de lava así multiplicando su fuerza por mil. El hombre lanzaría lava multiplicada por mil la cual quemaría a todos. Y así se irían del lugar. Al día siguiente... Saitama vería unos tipos que arruinaban su reputación. Así es como el ciclista sin licencia se llevaría el credito de Saitama. Mientras tanto... Sonic conoció a el hombre. Sonic atacaría a el hombre pero este solo se haría de lava multiplicando su fuerza por mil así teletransportandose detras de sonic. El hombre atravesaría el estomago de sonic así quedando al borde de la muerte. Al día siguiente.. Genos: Saitama sensei hay que ir a insicribirnos como heroes. Saitama: Vamos Genos y el hombre. El hombre: Ok...

Todo pasaría igual solo que el hombre de lava estaba en clase S porque rompería los records en físico y el quemaría la casa de la evolución. En cambio como Genos no la quemo estaría en clase A. El clase A no quería ser superado así que reto a Saitama a un combate y el clase A estaría muy enojado y adolorido. Después en el barrio fantasma la kaijin sería facilmente derrotada por el hombre así este subiendo a rango 9. Después el hombre sería llamado para acabar con el meteorito y el hombre usaría su teletransportación llevandose al meteorito junto a el. El hombre se había teletransportado a la luna y el meteorito no afectaría en nada a la tierra así subiría a rango 2 en clase S. Unos días después todos los marinos serían atravesados por el hombre con su transformacion de lava y su poder multiplicados por mil. El hombre: Eso fue facíl. Vendría el rey de los marinos. El hombre iría hacia el así teletransportandose al sol junto al rey de los marinos el cual se desintegraría. Pero como el hombre era de lava no le afectaría, el hombre usaría su teletransportación volviendo a la tierra. El hombre subiría rango 1. Unos días después todos los heroes clase S serían llamados para enfrentar una amenaza nivel dios. Saitama entaría a la nave enfentandose a boros. Mientras que el hombre teletransportaría al espacio al tipo de las muchas cabezas. El tipo de las muchas cabezas estaría flotando en el espacio y El hombre se teletransportaría de vuelta a la tierra. El honbre se haría el hombre más fuerte del mundo fin.


End file.
